The subject matter disclosed herein relates to conditioning, controlling, and driving transducer signals.
Many systems include processors that operate at low voltages (e.g. +/−3.3V) and receive conditioned signals from sensors such as transducers. Transducers often use particular voltage, current, and impedance operation parameters to function properly. The operating parameters of a particular transducer are often incompatible with the operating voltages of processors that operate at relatively low voltages. Previous systems have used a variety of circuits to operate the transducers at designed parameters, and output the signal from the transducer to a processor however; the systems lack flexibility to easily change a particular transducer. The design considerations for a circuit that operates a transducer become more complex when a designer attempts to isolate the operation of the transducer from logic signals used by a low voltage processor.
The replacement of a transducer having a particular operating parameter with another transducer having a different operating parameter may result in a redesign of the associated operating circuits. The redesign is inefficient, and may cause difficulty in meeting desired packaging specifications.
A flexible system and method that allows a variety of transducers to operate at designed operating parameters is desired.